Faye and Jet
by Dav Rogue Oracles
Summary: What if Faye and Jet loved each other, but didn't know it? Farther summary inside. Rating for language, violence and the like. Hope you enjoy.


You enter a swirling vortex where a lone female figure is laying on her stomach looking at a photograph in her hand smiling with little heart floating and popping above her head. She looks over sensing a presence. "Oh, hi there." She sits up. "As you can see, I finally kept my promise of bringing a new fic into the world."  
  
Looking at the photo again she smiles briefly and looks back at you. "This one is a Cowboy Bebop fic co-author with my hun, the Crazy Block of Tofu Muse. It doesn't happen at any particular time during the series, nor have we decided if Spike is still live or what he's doing. Basically we wanted to see what it would be like if Faye and Jet started to notice each other in a romantic way. Don't worry, they are JUST noticing, even they don't know that they're slowly falling for each other. Not sure if this is a one shot or chapter fic yet.  
  
"Guess that sums it up." Turns to walk away. "Oh yeah!" She slaps forehead. "I almost forgot about the disclaimer. We only own ourselves and what ever new chars we happen to add. If the new chars happen to have the same/similar names to any one living, dead, or other peoples chars, it's only coincidental since we just blurt out names off the top of our heads. Cowboy Bebop and all affiliated chars and such belong to their creators and who ever else owns them. We were just killing time and want to share with whom ever wanted to take a look, so please, don't sue us.we have very little, if anything at all."  
  
Tapping forefinger to her lips a moment she thinks if there is anything else to say. "It's rated R mostly for language and violence, maybe for future stuff too, if this turns into a chapter type of fic. Ok, that should be it. Please enjoy, and if you feel up to it after reading please review. See you towards the end, if not with another fic." She waves, smiling and turns back around to leave with a smile on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye and Jet: One can't judge a bounty by looks alone.  
  
By:  
  
The Sleep Deprived Muse and Crazy Block of Tofu Muse  
  
A faint sizzle could be heard through the steel walls of the ship Bebop. Smoke lightly drifted into the air carelessly, a tall man, quite in good shape for someone his age was standing in front of a table. A few rough sounding words shot passed Jet's lips. "Looks like Spike won't be back in time," he said faintly, to him self. Just like something a worried wife would say to assure her the man would be returning. However Jets confidence in Spike was unsurpassed. He knew well Spike would be back, and with quite the haul of money too. Hearing light footsteps against the cold floor of the ship, Jet jumped up, almost startled, he turned around to see who it could be.  
  
I wonder what Jet's up to. Faye thought to herself as she walked through the quarters of the Bebop. "He's probably working on something in the kitchen again," she sighed as she made her way to where she thought he was. Upon seeing him, she noted she startled him a little. "Sorry," she smirked. "Have you seen Spike lately? He hasn't been around for a few days." And why am I worried about him any way?  
  
A smirk seemed to capture his face, however it wasn't one Faye could see, "Looking for Spike too huh?" His deep voice turning into a much friendlier tone. "I don't even see why you call Him Spike," he chuckled. "Maybe you should just call him bank, you're only after the money." His chuckle forming quickly into a loud laugh. "He'll be back," he paused, gaining his once stern tone again. "Your Just in time for dinner," he smiled. "Rice and Udon noodles," he said with a grin flashed towards Faye. Setting one plate down, he looked up at her. "I hope you like watching," he laughed again, sitting down in the chair and beginning to eat his cooked meal.  
  
Faye scrunched up her face at him. "Is that all you made?" Suddenly her stomach rumbled and her face drooped. Damn it, I need food.  
  
He grinned. "Yep, Every last grain of rice," he tapped his plate happily with his fork. "Maybe Ein will want to share." He nodded slowly, watching the dog dish, seeing it empty. "Eh.guess not." Pausing to take a delicious bite he stated, "Sorry, Faye." Taking another bite, he rudely spoke to her with a full mouth, "Maybe you should do some work around here for once."  
  
"HEY! I do my fair share around here! Hell, I bring in more bounty heads than Spike does!" Her stomach grumbled again and she put a hand on it with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
He burst out into laughter, unable to take another bite, his ribs hurting. "More than Spike?" he laughed again. "Until we see some of that money, looks like you'll go hungry for a while." He nodded continuing to eat.  
  
Faye pouted at him for a moment then stalked off. "What'd you know?" she muttered as she closed the door behind her. "What the?" She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Why am I crying?" Her stomach growled again. "Must be hunger pains." She went to her ship and took off.  
  
He blinked, still a bit in shock. "Crazy girl," he smirked seeing a bit of food left on his plate. "I guess I can save it for her." He nodded slowly to himself pushing the plate to the middle of the table standing up. "Now, to clean," he groaned loudly.  
  
As she flew to the nearest spaceport, Faye scanned for a likely bounty head that could at least get her a meal. "I'll show you, Jet," she sniffed. A name was suddenly highlighted on her screen. "Nick Trevers? He doesn't look like a bounty head. Oh well, can't go by looks alone. Last scene at the Matrix Jungle...hm, that's a night club here." She got permission to land and went looking for her bounty head.  
  
He groaned again, a small dog yapping at his leg. "Quiet Ein, that foods not for you," he said scrubbing a dish. "It's yours if you help," he said, questioning his sanity for asking a dog for work, as a yawn came across his face. "Guess I'll leave the backdoor open for Spike." Finishing scrubbing the wok he used for the rice, he stretched his arms over his head as another yawn came about him.  
  
Faye entered the night club named the Matrix Jungle, as with any night club the music was loud and the lights flickered and changed color in time with it. She walked over to the bar and got the tender's attention. "Have you seen this man?" She showed him a picture and he pointed over to her right. "Thank you," she winked, before sauntering over to him.  
  
Grinning as he plopped down in his chair, spinning to his computer he scanned for new bounties "Spike better get back here soon." He smiled closing the computer, "A lot just popped up." Along with food money, the Bebop could use quite a bit of repair from the last dogfight it had gotten into.  
  
"Hi there," Faye beamed at the young man. "You all alone, handsome?"  
  
The man smiled a lewd smile at her. "Why yes I am. Would you care to join me?"  
  
She put a hand to her heart, "Why I'd love too." She sat close to him.  
  
"Here," he passed a drink to her. "It's on me," he winked.  
  
"Why thank you." She drank it, not totally noticing it had a slightly funny taste to it.  
  
Jet spun out of his chair and gracefully fell onto the nearby couch. "I wonder where Faye went." His mind could only wander when he was bored and waiting. "Seems like I have two people to worry about now," he chuckled lightly resting his eyes for just a second.  
  
Once she was done with her drink the young man asked her to dance. "Ah, I need to know your name first," Faye smiled.  
  
"Nick, Nick Trevers."  
  
"Well, Nick," she pulled her gun out. "Put your hand where I can see them, you're under arrest."  
  
"Oh really?" he smirked as he saw her eyes begin to glaze over.  
  
"What the...what's wrong...with..." she couldn't finish her question as she suddenly fell forward into Nick's waiting arms.  
  
"Looks like I got a little fun for the evening," he smirked and left the club.  
  
Spike woke up from his little nap, something wasn't right in his mind, he often had a sixth sense about danger, and there was an imbalance. He stood thinking only one thing. "Faye's in trouble," he said in a soft whisper, seeing as he was the only one there it would be up to him. Sitting down in the pilot seat of the Bebop, he tapped a line with Faye's ship. The radio crackled slightly before Jet's voice emerged from it. "Faye..." There was a pause. "Is everything ok down there?" He didn't want to bother her, he waited for a response he wouldn't get. "Maybe she's just busy," he said talking to himself once again. "Maybe." he paused letting a deep sigh pass his lips.  
  
Faye opened her eyes then squeezed them shut tightly again when a bright light made it impossible for her to see. She opened them again, this time much more slowly. "Where?" She looked down at herself and found herself only in her bra and underwear, and tied to a bed. "Oh God no," she murmured as she looked around for her assailant.  
  
His mind rushed with thoughts, Faye would always answer her com. "She could just be at a bar," he said trying to assure himself, however his mind and body were doing different things, as the ship was headed to where Faye's was, after all they did have tracers on her Ship. It was good to know just when she was going to come and go. The ship landed, and Jet hopped out, carrying only his Pistol in a holster around his shoulder, pinned near his chest. This was all he needed, as they say 'Happiness is a warm gun' this was all too true for Jet, not needing to master Jiet Kun do, the stuff Spike had worked so hard on, Jet was built to fight. Although he wasn't usually confronted with the need to do so. Walking into the bar he glanced around, the loud music already giving him a headache. His boots thumped loudly against the floor, in a march over to the bartender, the same one was on shift when Faye had confronted him. "Have you seen a woman?" he paused, probably needing to be more specific. "Wearing Yellow, about this tall," he gave him a figure with his hand.  
  
He nodded slowly "Yeah, she went out with a man that she came in looking for. Looked kinda drunk, too." He flashed a perverted grin.  
  
Jet clenched a fist. "Great.way to go, Faye." He sighed again, "I have no idea how I'll find her now." Leaving the headache inducing club and standing out on the street, thinking of an idea to find Faye, and hopefully soon.  
  
"Looking for me?" an all too familiar voice cooed.  
  
Faye's eyes snapped toward him. "What do you want with me?" The grin on his face made her tremble.  
  
"What do you think?" Removing his belt he stalked over to her. "Scream for me," he ordered as he whipped her with his belt. She let out a blood curdling scream of pain when she felt the leather rip into her skin with a cracking sound.  
  
Jet groaned. "I can't just go around and ask people-" His words came to a halt as he heard a quite familiar squeal. "Faye!" he exclaimed, looking for the place it might of come from, he began to run towards where he heard the shriek from. "She can't be far from here," he nodded.  
  
"That's it. That's how I like it." He whipped her repeatedly, drawing out a shriek of pain until her voice was to horse to make any more sound. "Now, to let you rest, or have a different form of fun?" He ran his callused hand along her thigh. Faye tried to pull her leg away with a whimper, but it was tied, not that she really had the strength any way.  
  
A hand was put on the man's shoulder as a deep voice could be heard in his ear. "This the only way you can get a woman...Nick?" Jet smirked digging his strong fingers inside the man's shoulder, hitting a pressure point, paralyzing a section of his arm. Nick fell to his knees before the Lovely lady. "Now, Apologize," he smirked, pressing the tip of his gun to the Temple of Nick, the cold metal pounding into his brain. Would Jet shoot? At this point it was likely. "Well?" Jet said, waiting for an apology.  
  
"I'm s-s-sorry." Nick shivered under the gun, for once fearing for his life.  
  
A tear of joy ran down Faye's cheek as she looked at Jet. "Jet."  
  
Jet Sighed, "Sorry? It will have to do for now." Sending a swift knee to Nick's head he knocked him unconscious. He looked over to Faye, his eyes making their way up her body. "I'd like the look if there wasn't so much blood," he smirked, dropping Nick to the floor.  
  
He walked over, untied her from the bed and began ripping the sheet on it into pieces. After he was finished with that, he began to carefully wrap the wounds on Faye's body.  
  
He stood and dusted his hands off. "He's all yours," he gestured to Nick as he walked toward the door. Jet paused just outside the door. "And Try to be more careful, you woke up my nap." He chuckled waiting outside for her to get dressed.  
  
She blinked confusedly after him for a moment, then crawled off the bed and found her cloths. Once clothed, she looked over at Nick. "You lecher!" She kicked him a few time, then put cuffs on him and dragged out the door by Jet. "If you help me get this bastard to the cops, I'll be more than happy to share the bounty," she smiled. Who am I kidding? I barely had the strength to hall his heavy ass out here, let alone to take him to the cops.  
  
"I wasn't in any danger, he's all yours," beaming a grin at her, bearing his teeth. "I even left you dinner," he chuckled, pulling the man up by the collar of his shirt, dragging him outside and setting him down. "I'm sure the cops will be more than happy to take him for you," he said with a smile as he walked back to his ship, leaving the body for Faye.  
  
She watched him fly off. "Left me dinner?" She scratched the top of her head. Suddenly a smile spread across her face. "I'll never understand you, Jet." With that, she took her bounty head to the cops, got the reward and went back to the Bebop...after a quick trip to the race track and losing all her money again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again the Sleep Deprived Muse comes into view. "Hope you liked it." A strange look crosses her face as though she's listening to something. "I know a fair portion of this doesn't seem very realistic, but rarely do works of any form of fiction seem as such. That and we needed to end it some where, it was getting late and.well, I won't bore you with the details. As stated before, if you'd like to review, by all means. We'd love to hear from you."  
  
She turns her head as if some one is talking to her again. "No, I won't post only story that I've co-written. In fact, I'm working on a rather lengthy piece about a Sailor Moon fic." She blushes slightly. "Yes, you heard right. A Sailor Moon fic, though it's more of a Sailor Mercury fic. Ami's so Kawaii. Ok, now that I got my fangirl moment outta the way. I'll let you people go. Thanks again for reading. Bye now!" Waving, she disappears in a bright light. 


End file.
